


Ice Blue

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, kylo ren doesn't like to wait, robe!gate, the ice blue couch, the robe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: For now, Armitage has to get ready.Kylo Ren doesn't like to wait.





	Ice Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is straight out of the Phasma book by Delilah Dawson. This fic takes place immediately after chapter 33. No knowledge of the book is required to enjoy the smut presented here.
> 
> I wrote this before seeing anyone else's robe&couch fics, so if there are any similarities, it is purely due to coincidence.

_For now, Armitage has to get ready.  
Kylo Ren doesn't like to wait._

 

Hux sighs and slinks off of the ice blue couch, sliding his bare feet into cushioned slippers. Cardinal already took up far too much of Hux’s preciously little free time; at least for the time being, he would put any thoughts of the man out of his head.

He makes his way to the refresher, where he slips off his robe and hangs it up on a hanger, careful not to rumple it, then steps out of the slippers. His thumbs hook around the waistband of his decidedly non-regulation sheer silk briefs and he slides them down his long, pale legs. Hux deposits them into his _delicates_ laundry hamper. Ren wouldn’t see the article of clothing as anything more than a hindrance, anyway.

Thankfully, Cardinal had arrived after Hux’s first round of preparations: a cleanse, a _bath_ , a shave. Hux rests one hand on the sink and reaches behind with the other, taking hold of the base of the plug he had nestled there and slowly pulls it out. He places it on a small shelf for later cleaning and pulls out another, larger one from a small drawer in the vanity unit. It’s a heavy metal thing, smooth and flawless. Hux never cultivated a particular interest in these things prior to Ren. Even now, they are more a necessity than anything else (who has the time to spend hours fingering themselves?), but he cannot deny that he enjoys the feeling of a well-lubricated plug stretching him open.

He pours a generous helping of lubricant onto the cool metal and smears it around. Then, while watching himself in the full-length mirror, he arches his back so he can angle the plug just so, and he pushes it in. His breaths become more laboured as the plug opens him up. In earlier days, he would have gone slower, but he is more accustomed now. Remarkable, really, what the human body is capable of.

When the plug is finally fully seated, he gasps and has to catch his breath. In the mirror, he can see his lack of composure clearly: loose strands of hair slipping down over his forehead, his pink cock making a good effort to stand upright (and Hux’s equal effort not to touch it), the rosy flush over his face and chest. He quickly gets himself together, washing the lubricant off his hands and sliding his feet back into the slippers. He picks his robe off the hanger and puts it on once again. As he’s tying up its fastenings, he hears a horrific banging on the door to his quarters.

That could only mean one thing.

Hux quickly combs back the loose strand of hair, then marches to the door and hits the button to open it, perhaps a little too hard.

“I have a door intercom, you know,” Hux states coolly as Ren strides in with his robes billowing behind him.

“You weren’t answering.”

Hux rolls his eyes. “I was in the refresher. And you’re early,” he accuses.

Ren seems to ignore him and instead gets right into his space. “You’re wearing _this_ ,” he says, the amusement in his voice plain even through the vocoder. Ren’s thick, gloved fingers immediately go to to the center of Hux’s robe, prodding for an opening. Hux bats his hand away.

“Like I said, you’re _early_ ,” Hux says, but Ren pays him no heed, walking Hux backwards towards the sofa while groping him everywhere he can get his big hands on. “At least take your helmet off,” Hux pleads.

This Ren complies with. He lets Hux go and releases the mask with a hiss, then lifts the helmet off his head and places it _carefully_ onto Hux’s low table. At least Hux successfully trained him to do this bare minimum.

As soon as Ren’s helmet touches the table, his hands are back on Hux, tugging the lapels of his robe apart. “You’re not wearing anything under this,” he observes hungrily after peering down the top. Ren yanks his gloves off and tosses them to the side without taking his ravenous gaze off Hux. With uncovered hands, Ren feels his way into Hux’s clothing, looking for vulnerabilities.

He finds them, of course. That suits Hux fine.

Ren grins like a maniac when he discovers Hux’s lack of underwear. “I like this,” he says softly against Hux’s ear. “Easy access.”

Hux wants to chide Ren for the comment. The robe is for Hux’s comfort, not Ren’s convenience, and if Ren had not been early, Hux would have changed into something a little more disposable before his arrival. The fight, however, quickly leaves him as Ren picks him up and practically throws him down on the couch. Instantly, Ren is upon him. Hux expects him to impatiently rip the robe open, but he instead fumbles through the lower layers until he finds his prize. For some reason, Ren looks smug about this. Smug, then confused when his fingers reach the round, hard base of the plug.

“What’s this?” he asks, fingering the base of the plug, then pushing it hard enough to force Hux to disguise a moan with a cough.

“Preparation,” Hux says flatly. “I told you. You’re early.”

“Huh.” Ren pushes it, then pulls, and when nothing happens, he pulls harder until Hux cries out as the plug comes free. He smiles triumphantly, looming over Hux.

“Don’t--” Hux tries, but it’s too late. Ren has already tossed the plug onto the floor.

Hux’s annoyance dissipates quickly as Ren starts frantically getting undressed, sending clothing flying every which way until he is completely naked, save for his socks. This Hux likes a lot. Expansive muscles, visible raw strength. He does enjoy the rest of the Kylo Ren Package, more than he would ever admit, but this. _This_. Hux licks his lips.

Ren summons the lubricant from the refresher and now it’s Hux’s turn to grin. “Use extra,” Hux says, not bothering to explain that he normally squirts some into himself to ease the way. As Ren roughly nudges Hux’s legs open, Hux hopes that the preparation he did was enough and that Ren’s massive cock wouldn’t tear him in half.

The first entry is always the hardest. Hux grunts and tenses even as he wills his body to relax to the intrusion. Ren goes slow, but doesn’t relent until he’s completely in. By this time, their bodies are pressed together, with Hux’s legs wrapped tightly around Ren’s waist. He’d have his arms around Ren as well, if Ren hadn’t awkwardly pinned his arms down with the robe.

The thick rod inside him is almost too much to handle, and Hux pants heavily. If Ren waits, he’ll get used to it. If Ren decides to go for it, Hux may as well write his arsehole off for the next five cycles. Ren does neither of these things, opting for something overly sentimental instead. He kisses Hux, deeply and with plenty of tongue, while very slowly thrusting his hips. Hux kisses Ren back, of course, and the kissing distracts Hux enough that within a few minutes, the almost intolerable stretch morphs into the pleasurable drag that Hux enjoys.

Whether it’s through his magical powers or via more pedestrian observation, Ren senses the change and picks up the pace. Hux can only moan and grunt and surrender as Ren takes what he wants. He fucks Hux hard and without mercy, manhandling him as he pleases. With his arms still tangled in the robe, Hux can do very little to reciprocate, but perhaps this is to Ren’s design; Ren pinning Hux down in some way so he can fuck him eagerly and without disruption is one of their staples.

When Ren comes, he is half standing and half kneeling on the couch, pounding into Hux while holding his legs up for dear life. Thankfully, Hux manages to free a hand and reaches for his cock before it’s too late. It only takes a few strokes before Hux comes with a shout he doesn’t bother to suppress.

Ren collapses on top of him, sweating and panting from exertion. There is something comforting about Ren’s weight on top of him, even though Hux can’t really breathe. Hux feels sheltered. Protected. It’s stupid and silly, and Hux blames the natural rush of post-coitus hormones for the feeling.

“It’s okay,” Ren slurs into Hux’s ear. His dick has only just started to soften and slowly slip out, but the man is already halfway to sleep. “I feel it too.”

When breathing truly begins to get difficult, Hux wiggles out from underneath Ren. He has half a mind to stand up and leave Ren asleep on his couch instead of present at the assembly. Naturally, Ren doesn’t allow this. He drapes a leg and an arm over Hux to prevent his escape and soon starts to snore.

Fine, if that’s how it’s going to be.

The chrono is set to ring when they need to get dressed. There is time for a little rest, so Hux closes his eyes and relaxes back against Ren.

 

***

 

As Hux addresses the rest of the assembly, he feels a glob of Ren’s seed emerge from his tender hole and drip down his leg. Apart from Ren, whose satisfaction at this Hux can _feel_ , the rest of the people in the room are absolutely none the wiser. Hux is far too good at schooling his expression.

They discuss strategies, and eventually a replacement for Cardinal, for when the time comes. Hux’s gaze lingers on Phasma. She would be an ally for as long as Hux held power. All the better to motivate him to rise further. And Ren -- a very different sort of ally, powerful and predictably unpredictable. And _kriff_ does he have a big dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
